Tant qu'on sera ensemble
by Chronos 666
Summary: UA. Il s'est fait kidnappé, on lui a effacé la mémoire, il assistera à l'exécution du Lord Noir... Et pourtant... Une chose lointaine l'interpelle. " Tant qu'on sera ensemble, on sera invincible. ". Tom x Harry. !Bashing Dumbledore! OS.


**_Mon premier OS :O_**

 ** _Je le poste parce que j'avais de l'inspi_**

 _ **Et je sais, je dois poster pour Rewrite the History. Je suis une vilaine fille.** _

* * *

_« Harry… »_

 _« …Hm ? »_

 _« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce donc ? »_

 _« Ne fais jamais confiance… Aux personnes trop gentilles…ou tout simplement à d'autres personnes autres que moi. D'accord ? »_

 _« D'accord.. Tom. »_

 _« Bon garçon. »_

* * *

Deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent en même temps, avec d'étranges flammes de puissances reflétant dans ces mêmes yeux, brillant dans la nuit noire. Une chevelure soyeuse et noire tombait sur ces orbes lumineux et une peau pâle luisait dans la noirceur.. A moitié vêtu d'un drap de soie blanche brillant sous la lumière de la lune derrière de crasseux barreaux.

« Harry… »

Le dit Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la source de lumière. Un homme, un vieil homme, avec une longue barbe blanche et une tenue étrange, il était présent à côté de la porte ouverte. Il avait un sourire peiné et pourtant, ses yeux brillaient de malveillance.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait mal. Mal partout. Et froid. Et faim. Et soif. Et avait sommeil…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini, tu vas redevenir pur…Et oublier cet ingrat. »

Il avait dit ça avec une voix douce et mielleuse, un regard pétillant et un grand sourire…

Effrayant.

Le vieil homme frissonna de plaisir en observant le petit homme. Les yeux de cet enfant souillé par le mal en personne étaient incroyables. Ils étaient puissants. Extrêmement puissant. Egalement intenses. Il était le diable lui-même. Tout respirait la tentation chez cet enfant.

Il est la **Luxure, l'Envie, la Gourmandise** et inspirait chez les Hommes l' **Orgueil** : _méprisant tous sauf Cet enfant, et eux même, et seulement eux._ Créant la **Paresse** : _L'homme s'abandonnera à la contemplation de Cet œuvre d'art et mourra parce qu'il n'a rien fait._ Insérant l' **Avarice** _: L'homme ne voudra que cet enfant pour lui, et seulement lui, sa seule richesse._ Inspirant la **Colère** et **la Jalousie** : _La colère de ne pas le posséder… La jalousie de le voir avec d'autre personnes autre que lui._

 _L'homme tuera pour cet enfant._

C'est le mal en lui-même.

Harry regarda le ciel étoilé à travers les barreaux noirs de crasse, tournant sa tête et faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier.

« Chante… Chante pour moi petit oiseau… » murmura l'homme, le regard fou.

Car en plus d'être le mal en personne, Cet enfant avait la voix d'un ange. Que disait-il ? C'était le dieu de la musique en lui-même ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'Apollon, ce dieu de la séduction et du chant… Cependant… Ce même dieu était en ce moment enchaîné… Enchaîné par de faibles humains… Que disait-il donc encore ? Humain ? Non, il était sorcier, il n'était pas un simple humain. Il était puissant ! Assez puissant pour enchaîner ce qui aurait pu être le Mal, un Ange, ou encore un Dieu ! Le vieil homme rigolait dans son coin.

Harry ferma lentement les yeux et rêva.

Il ne se rappelait de rien.

Il ne savait pas qui était-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Il sait juste qu'il avait la mal.

Il était fatigué.

Il avait faim.

Il avait soif.

Il ressentait un manque.

Il détestait cela.

Il se sentait incomplet.

Il avait peur, peur de cet homme.

Il se sentait faible.

Il détestait encore plus cela.

Il se sentait trahis.

Il ressentait de la colère.

Il voulait vengeance.

 **Mais… Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

Il n'avait que cette phrase dans sa tête.

« _Ne fais jamais confiance… Aux personnes trop gentilles…ou tout simplement à d'autres personnes autres que moi. »_

Qui es-tu ?

 _« D'accord… Tom. »_

Qui est-ce ? Ce Tom ?

 _« Bon garçon. »_

Pourquoi se sentait-il heureux ? Il arrivait à visualiser un sourire chaleureux… Mais le visage est flouté.

Il ne se rappelle que de yeux rouges brûlants et des cheveux noirs corbeaux.

Comme lui.

 _« Ne chante que pour moi, Mon Ange. »_

Encore cette voix…

 _« Il n'y a que moi, et seulement moi, d'accord Harry ? »_

Mais qui es-tu ?

 _« N'oublie jamais Mon Ange, tu es mien. »_

Tien ?

 _« Tu es adorable quand tu gémis Harry. »_

Pourquoi.. Pourquoi rougissait-il ?

 _« Nous gagnerons toujours, tant que tu seras auprès de moi, je serais invincible. »_

Il avait envie d'aller rejoindre cet homme..

 _« Harry, ta place n'est pas derrière moi, mais à côté de moi. Et ce sera toi uniquement. »_

Il se sentait heureux.

 _« Toi seul peut me comprendre, Harry. »_

Il se sentait fier.

 _« Mon amour de toujours, ne me quitte jamais. Je te l'interdis. »_

Jamais…

 _« Tu es moi, je suis toi, d'accord ? »_

Oui…

 _« Harry, regarde où tu marches allons ! Tu vas finir par tomber. »_

Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il y avait un joli oiseau blanc qui volait au-dessus de sa tête…

Oiseau ?

 _« Mange correctement Harry ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que le compagnon d'un Lord doit se comporter ! »_

Oui mais la nourriture était délicieuse…

 _« Haha, regarde comment tu dors Harry ! C'est indécent, je suis tenté. Etait-ce ton but ? »_

Il aimait son rire.

 _« Mon Ange, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »_

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il sait très bien se défendre…

Il sait … très.. bien se défendre… ?

 _« Certes, tu es l'élite parmi les élites après tout. Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour rien. »_

Elite des élites ?

Des flash survenaient… Il venait de comprendre que ces bribes de phrases sont des fragments de ses souvenirs.

 ** _« HARRY ! »_**

Cette voix si chaleureuse criait et était inquiète..

Que se passait-il ?

Des bruits d'explosions, de sorts, des flash de lumières… Des lames qui s'entrechoquaient…

Harry remit un pied dans la réalité en entendant des bruits de pas et des murmures.

Il ouvrit ses yeux mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder ces gardes passer.

« Hé Seam, c'est pour demain ! »

« De quoi, Dean ? »

« L'exécution de ce salopard bien sûr ! »

« Ah ouais ! Ce Lord noir pourri ? »

« Ouais, dès qu'on lui a enlevé son '' ange '' il a perdu le contrôle ! »

« Franchement on aurait dû faire ça dès le début si on aurait su que c'était aussi simple ! »

« Totalement ! Mais on aurait eu moins de popularité. Donc ça vaut le coup je dirais. »

« Tu n'as pas tort ! Je me demande si Dumbledore va emmener l'Ange noir assister l'exécution. »

« Hé ! C'est plus l'Ange noir tu sais, ça sera bientôt notre Ange à nous ! Dumbledore est en train de le purifier. C'est un sacré bon coup, il mérite vraiment son titre d'Ange. » dit Seam en bavant.

« Ouais mais tu ne pourras pas y toucher hein. Peut-être qu'il ne daignera même pas te regarder.. C'est l'Elite des élites après tout ! Il a du sang d'ange dans ses veines ! »

« Laisse-moi rêver au lieu de casser mes délires ! »

Et des rires retentirent avant de s'éclipser.

Harry regarda le ciel sombre. Qui était-ce cet ange ? et ce Lord Noir ?

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormit sur le sol de pierre froid.

* * *

Des bruits de pas et le bruit d'une clé ouvrant une serrure en métal le réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux lorsque la porte en métal grinça pour s'ouvrir.

« Harry… Lève-toi… » disait le vieil homme d'hier.

Harry regarda juste le vieil homme mais ne bougea pas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le força à se lever. Puis il l'emmena hors des cachots sombres et traversa un couloir fait de marbre et d'or pour se trouver face à une porte blanche. L'homme lui donna des vêtements de soie blanche. Il ouvrit la porte et une femme aux cheveux broussailleux se tenait droite avec des serviettes dans les mains.

« Granger, lave-le et habille-le de ces vêtements de soies blanches. Tu rajouteras quelques bijoux d'or. » déclara froidement le vieil homme.

La femme baissa la tête et acquiesça.

« Ce sera fait Maître. » dit-elle de sa voix tremblotante.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait et laissa le jeune homme au soin de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme commença à déshabiller Harry puis l'emmena au bain fumant déjà préparé. Elle le nettoya puis le sécha et l'habilla d'une tunique blanche, rajouta quelques bijoux dorés, le faisant ressembler à un Dieu grec, ou même une Déesse tant il ressemblait à une femme, tant il avait de la grâce et de l'élégance. Les yeux verts luisants contrastaient avec le blanc, lui donnant un aspect d'un Saint.

Puis le vieil homme revint accompagné d'un jeune homme roux. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, le jeune homme rougit tandis que le vieil homme avait un sourire narquois et des yeux luisant de satisfaction.

« Tu es parfait Harry. »

Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme le força à le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans rien dire.

Où allait-il ?

« Voyons voir si ta purification aura réellement marcher… » sourit narquoisement le vieil homme.

Harry fut emmener à une grande salle ronde, où le plafond était ouvert, où le soleil brillait intensément.

Il y avait des estrades, formant une ronde autour d'un grand espace, tel la Colisée de Rome. Une foule pas possible était installée dans ces estrades et faisaient un bruit pas possible.

Au centre de cette immense salle se trouve une estrade rectangulaire ou attendait deux hommes avec des épées.

Harry fut installé pile devant cette estrade rectangulaire, en hauteur. Il regardait la scène d'un regard vide.

« Regarde bien petit ange… dit-moi comment te sens-tu. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

L'homme semble prendre cela comme une réponse et eut la conclusion qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, sinon il se serait rebeller, or ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui signifie qu'il a réussi son tour..

Malgré tout ce bruit, Harry perçut des bruits de chaînes et vit un homme, tête baissée, des cheveux noirs corbeaux tombant et torse nu, montrant énormément de plaies, certaines saignant encore ou d'autre cicatrisées Harry n'eut aucune réaction mais, à l'intérieur, il se sentait mal.

Le vieil homme a bien sûr bien remarqué le manque de réaction de l'Ange et sourit.

« Silence ! » annonça le vieil homme en se levant.

« Moi, Albus Dumbledore, Maître des Griffondors, Le sage, vous accueille et annonce aujourd'hui, le XX, que ce sera la fin de la guerre, de la tyrannie, et surtout de ce Lord Noir, chef des Serpentards, qui sème la terreur depuis tant d'années ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

« Tom Riddle… As-tu une dernière chose à dire avant de souffrir en Enfer ? » sourit narquoisement l'homme. La plupart des personnes dans les gradins ricanèrent.

Un des bourreaux du Lord Noir prit les cheveux de l'homme et les tira vers l'arrière pour montrer le visage du fameux Tom Riddle. Même torturé et sale, il restait un homme charismatique et séduisant..

Il allait cracher quelque chose mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'objet de ses désirs.

Le vieil homme le vit et sourit grandement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu soudainement de bouger ? » ricana Dumbledore.

« H-Harry… » murmura Tom en fixant Harry qui n'avait pas de réaction, ressemblant à une poupée désarticulée…

Son ange.. Son ange.. Son ange noir souillé par ces déchets en blancs…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Harry ?! » Hurla Tom à plein poumons.

« Oh. N'aimes-tu point ce changement ? N'est-il pas magnifique une fois purifié ? Il semblerait que votre amour n'était pas assez puissant puisqu'il ne se rappelle de rien… »

Purifié ? Mais que racontait ce vieillard ?! Son Harry.. Son petit ange…

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » grogna Tom.

Harry eut un sursaut. Confus il était.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Harry de sa voix d'ange.

Ce sont les premières phrases qu'il prononça depuis son enfermement. Et ça, Dumbledore le savait, mais pas Riddle. Il fut un peu frustré mais garda ça pour lui.

Tom blanchit.

Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont modifiés la mémoire d'Harry ?! Il REFUSAIT Ceci ! Il n'était pas d'accord ! Il demandait Vengeance ! PERSONNE Ne touchait son ange ! **PERSONNE**!

Une soudaine montée de pouvoir entoura Tom Riddle. Dumbledore eut un petit recul et fronça les sourcils.

Les deux bourreaux mirent rapidement à Tom un collier qui bloquait tout pouvoir magique et celui-ci serra les dents à cause de la douleur.. Et s'efforça à ne sortir aucun bruit de douleur, pouvant prouver sa faiblesse.

Dumbledore ria, et la population ricanait.

« Es-tu prêt Tom ? Tu as assez vécu comme ça ! »

Tom regarda férocement Dumbledore avant de regarder une dernière fois Harry. Il allait mourir. Harry ne se rappelait de rien. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était en colère pour savoir qu'Harry n'a pu résister. Mais il ne voulait pas ce sentiment de déception, alors, il regarda une dernière fois Harry avec tendresse.

Harry était pétrifié. Il reconnaissait cette aura de magie. Cette voix… Ce visage.. Cette puissance… Ce regard…

 _« Ne chante que pour moi, Mon Ange. »_

 _« Il n'y a que moi, et seulement moi, d'accord Harry ? »_

 _« N'oublie jamais Mon Ange, tu es mien. »_

 _« Nous gagnerons toujours, tant que tu seras auprès de moi, je serais invincible. »_

 _« Harry, ta place n'est pas derrière moi, mais à côté de moi. Et ce sera toi uniquement. »_

 _« Toi seul peut me comprendre, Harry. »_

 _« Mon amour de toujours, ne me quitte jamais. Je te l'interdis. »_

 ** _« HARRY ! »_**

 ** _« Je t'aime Harry. »_**

Tout le monde autour d'Harry sembla se briser. Quelque chose semblait avoir brisé en lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de laiteuses. Dumbledore sentit également la destruction du sort qu'il avait jeté sur Harry. Il se retourna rapidement et vit Harry ouvrir la bouche.

 **« TOM ! » Hurla Harry.**

Tom était choqué. Mais souris finalement de joie, et rare sont ces sourires de joies. Leurs amour était puissant. Rien ne pouvait les battre, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Des ailes noires poussèrent du dos d'Harry, faisant crier tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que- ?! »

« Des ailes noires ! »

« L'Ange Noir est de retour ! »

« Mais que fait Dumbledore ?! »

« Cet ange n'est pas purifié ! »

« FUYEZ ! »

Des phrases fusèrent de partout, mais Harry n'en avait cure, et en un battement d'aile, s'envola et fonça vers Tom avec toute son aura magique, faisant fuir les deux bourreaux à cause de la pression magique.

Il prit Tom dans ses frêles bras, détruisit le collier bloquant la magie, et enlaça Tom, tout en continuant de voler.

« Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, mon ange. » murmura Tom à l'oreille d'Harry avant de l'embrasser.

« Tom… »

« Rentrons. Nous nous vengerons plus tard.. » sourit Tom.

« D'accord. »

Harry sourit mais fut soudain traversé d'une douleur lancinante il tourna sa tête et vit une de ses ailes noires transpercée par une flèche d'argent.

Il blanchit, Tom aussi.

Une deuxième flèche transperça son deuxième aile. Il hurla de douleur.

 **« Harry ! »**

* * *

« Et c'est ici qu'est tombé notre Ange noir. » sourit la femme aux cheveux noirs, au beau milieu d'une forêt.

« Ouah ! Il s'est passé quoi ensuite Maman ? » s'exclama le petit enfant.

« L'Ange noir et le Lord noir en ont fait leur maison et ont construit notre tribu ! »

« Ils ont survécus à la chute ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut demander à la vieille du village. » dit la femme en faisant des grosses joues.

« Heiiin ?! Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? » s'exclama l'enfant, déçu.

« Non ! » soupira la femme.

Et ils rirent.

La vieille femme, perchée sur un arbre, malgré son vieil âge, regarda cette mère et son enfant se raconter l'origine du village de l'Ange Noir. C'est ici, le tombeau des deux plus grands êtres magiques de ce monde…

Voilà plusieurs siècles que la tribu existe. Voilà quelques années que les humains ne sont plus, remplacés par des hybrides magiques : Elfes, vampires, loups-garous, Veelas, Naïades, Centaures, gobelins, nains, fées… etc. Ces êtres peuvent faire de la magie, comme les sorciers, mais ceux-ci ne sont plus de ce mondes : Ils étaient de simples humains avec de la magie.

La raison de cette extinction fut l'Ange noir et le Lord noir. Et c'est également eux qui ramenèrent cette nouvelle génération d'espèce vivante. Une génération sans discrimination. Bien entendu, il y aura toujours des nuisibles qui causeront des conflits, mais ce sera vite réglé.

C'est un honneur d'être de la tribu des Anges Noirs. Ces personnes sont reconnaissables par leurs chevelures noires et leurs yeux uniques, ainsi que le fait qu'ils aient des ailes noires. Ce sont les descendants des Maîtres Noirs.

Ils sont les créateurs de ce nouveau monde.

Ils sont les Dieux de ce monde.

Ils sont les enfants de Mère Magie.

 **« Ils sont invincibles, tant qu'ils seront ensembles. »**

* * *

 **FIIIN !**

 **La fin n'est-elle point frustrante ? Non ? Dommage.**

 **Bon, je date. J'ai des exams à passer donc je pourrais pas passer souvent.**

 **Donc on va dire que cet OS est là pour donner signe de vie.**

 **Vus en pensez quoi sinon ?**


End file.
